New Summer
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Rin is Kazuma's best friend and the only one Kazuma will partner with in OZ.  When things in the virtual world start getting out of hand, will their friendship become something more or will it fall apart? *Don't own anyone expect the OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma punched the air debating if he should make the call. He battled the fastest by himself but if he wanted to beat LoveMachine he would need Rin's help. Pausing he pulled out his phone and texted, "Can you come over? I need your help. We're going to take out LoveMachine."

No more than two seconds later he received a text "Be over before you know it ^_^." Snapping his phone closed Kazuma grabbed his clothes from his mother and took them to the room he was staying in. Coming back out he sat in front of the computer to practice, behind him he heard the others putting the ice around the super computer.

"I invited Rin" Kazuma didn't look up.

"All the merrier is what I said" Sensei laughed.

"When does he arrive? And what's his avatar name?" Kenji asked.

Sensei laughed and smacked Kenji's back, Kazuma smirked, "Its Knave of Ninjas."

"What? No way, you KNOW Knave of Ninjas? Besides through OZ since he's the only other fighter you'll fight with." Takashi leaned close to the webcam "WE have five minutes until the fight can he get here in time."

The roar of an engine sounded in front of the house. "Looks like Rin's here" Kazuma looked up as a motorcycle slide to a stop at the back door.

"Hey you don't live here what gives you the right to….." Shota stopped seeing the Police chief lift his visor.

Leaning over the handle bar, the Chief smiled at Shota, "Kazuma said he needed Rin's help and since there isn't much I can do right now I figured I'd drop her off. Is that ok Shota?"

"Ah of course Chief" Shota quickly bowed and backpedaled into the house smiling sheepishly at his boss. Slowly everyone looked behind the police chief, they saw a girl as old as Kazuma hop off and hand her father her helmet.

"I'll see you later daddy, do as Granny always said help those around you." The girl laughed merrily before turning to run over to Kazuma.

"I will little one, see you later." The chief of police revved his engine and took off back to the town. The girl slipped her shoes off and crawled up on the deck. Standing everyone got a good look at her, she was cute to say the least with long brown hair, giant violet eyes and a slight upturned nose.

"Hey Kazuma…."She paused in her greeting and looked around "No way! Is that a super computer? They haven't even tried it at the university yet!" She began running around the council and monitors examining every bit, glancing outside she saw the wide band "MILITARY ISSUED WIDE BAND! Kazuma did I mention your family is the coolest ever!"

Kazuma smirked and looked at the excited girl "You just did, now come here and give this a try we only have five minutes until we have our battle."

Rin ran back over to Kazuma and slid next to him. Before she even stopped she was typing on the keyboard "This is amazing!" Kazuma smiled and watched the girl's eyes zoom back and forth, looking to the computer he watched as a chipmunk jumped back and forth through the training course.

"I can't believe it, why is it that all of the coolest players are kids?" Takashi sighed and watched the chipmunk from his computer.

"Who is she?" Kenji asked as they watched too. Sensei came over "She was Kazuma's only friend when he was bullied, she started ti kawna Do with him so he won't be alone there. She hardly leaves the boy's side whenever he needs her. Rin is a bottle of energy which complaints Kazuma's quiet nature. Needless to say Granny approved very much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright solve it!" Rin cheered Kenji on as he began to solve the algorithm. Looking over at Sensei she noticed that him and others were patching Kazuma up. Eyes lighting up she knew what she needed to do, picking up her phone Rin began positioning Knave of Ninjas.

"Go get him kid!" Sensei yelled and Rin watched as Kazuma was sent flying towards LoveMatchine. Glancing at Kazuma's screan she gauged where he was at, glancing over to Kenji 's screen she was impressed to see him working on the algorithm in his head. Focusing on her screen she saw that Kazuma was closing in, pressing a few buttons she began to charge up.

"Rin" Kazuma whispered. Rin smiled and as Kazuma passed she released the power in a punch after him. Kazuma speed up and just as LoveMatchine was about to reset the password Kazuma defeated him. Kenji distorted the rockets GPS system and everyone braced for impact.

Rin grabbed Kazuma's arm and she felt him pull her under his body so he could shield her. Everyone else piled on top and Rin could hear everything get torn up outside. Holding to Kazuma she hoped to make it out alive, though to die now…her face flushed. Slowly everything quieted down and everyone got up. Smiling Rin realized that everything was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knave of Ninjas" King Kazuma yelled over at his partner. A little chipmunk dressed in a ninja outfit crouched low and charged their opponent. Keeping low Knave of Ninjas swiped at the opponents feet, it jumped but King Kazuma was there to punch it back down. Knave of Ninjas appeared over the rabbits shoulder a charge in its paws. Diving down, it destroyed the opponent.

"KO Winners" the screen panned around King Kazuma and Knave of Ninjas.

"Way to go" A girl with long brown hair cheered into her wireless headset microphone piece and typed something onto computer. Knave of Ninjas jumped up and got into a bed.

"You didn't do bad yourself, you're always where I need you" a boy's voice answered into the head set causing the girl to smile. Swinging in her chair away from the computer the girl picked up her phone and walked over to the bed.

"Yep well I better get going we do have that test tomorrow, Kazuma" the girl flipped on the bed.

"Yeah I'll see you later Rin."

Pulling the head set off after heaRing the disconnecting click, Rin smiled and tossed them on her night stand. Kazuma and her had been friends since they started school together. They had partnered up on OZ a year before the LoveMatchine incident; after much pleading, arguing, and proving on Rin's part. Now they were the unstoppable force everyone cheered for, and sought to challenge.

Well they sought Kazuma, Rin really only fought with him when he did big events but they knew her name. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, Rin smiled again thinking about Kazuma. Ever since the almost destruction of the world Rin may or may not have developed stronger feelings for Kazuma than friendship.

She would never tell him though, at least not yet maybe in the future. Burying her head under the sheets Rin groaned knowing she didn't have the courage to tell him.

The next morning Rin rolled out of bed shortly after her alarm went off. Changing into the long skirt and school top, Rin began the long process of brushing her hair. She really didn't like it long but everyone else did, so she didn't cut it. In the back of her mind she remembered when Kazuma told her it was pretty; it made getting up early to brush her hair worth it every day.

Blushing at the ridiculousness of the thought Ring quickly ran downstairs. Grabbing her toast she headed for the door "I'll see you around dinner time."

"Wait you don't have to be at school for another half an hour you can eat your breakfast at least" Her mother yelled from by the sink.

Slipping her shoes on Rin laughed "Mom you know me I like to be early. Besides I have a math test today and I want to look over the notes that Kenji sent me."

"That's my girl" her father came over and hugged Rin before she made it completely out the door.

"BE safe!" Her mother yelled.

"Promise" Rin yelled back before turning and hurrying to school. Arriving Rin pulled out the notes that Kenji sent her to help her with the test. Boy did knowing the runner up to the math Olympics really come in handy. She never had to study for a math test any more.

"You know you should have been studying the past three days instead of right now." Rin looked over as Kazuma took his seat. He looked basically the same as when they defeated LoveMatchine but he had filled out.

Sticking her tongue out at him Rin made a face "I studied and now I'm just refreshing."

Kazuma looked at her and smiled "So you say."

Making another face Rin concentrated on the paper in front of her "Beside Kenji hasn't steered me wrong yet. His way of explaining things and the loop holes are easier to understand than that teacher."

"You'd understand the teacher better if you paid attention" Kazuma looked over Rin's shoulder "And it looks like Kenji is catching on to your last minute studying, problem three is wrong."

Rin looked at the problem in question and realized that Kazuma was right "Rats guess I'll actually have to study." She sighed then smiled at Kazuma "You told him didn't you." Kazuma didn't say anything only smirked and looked to the front of the room as the teacher started roll call. Half way through, the door to the class room opened. A girl with long blond hair walked in with her head down.

"Excellent timing, Ms. Mitski. Class this is our new student Azuri Miski, she transferred in from Tokyo. Why don't you take the empty seat by Kazuma." The new girl finally looked up and Rin was amazed by her startling emerald eyes, they held the look of complete confidence and determination yet a slight timidness.

Going to the seat she smiled at Rin and Kazuma. Rin smiled back, before listening as the teacher explained how the test was going to work. Before long it was lunch time and everyone was piling out of the class room. Looking to Kazuma to see if he was ready, Rin saw that Azuri was still there. If Rin had her way she would have said Hey and left the girl, but her mother always told her to be nice.

"Hey Mitski-san want to join us?" Rin smiled sweetly.

Azuri looked up at her and then at Kazuma who nodded his head in agreement "Yes I would."

Walking to Rin and Kazuma's usual spot Rin made small talk with Azuri. "So why did you move here?"

"My father got transferred for his job."

"You like it so far?"

"So far but I really just arrived." Azuri smiled and sat down seeing Rin and Kazuma do the same.

"It will grow on you, before you know it you won't want to leave." Rin began eating the rice balls her mother sent her. The rest of the day went by without much incident and soon school was over.

"I think she might be ok" Rin commented as Kazuma walked her home.

"Yeah I think your right." Kazuma paused on a bridge that they were crossing.

Rin paused as well and looked out over the water "I think I'm going to invite Azuri over tomorrow night. Really get to know her type of thing."

"You're a good person" Kazuma commented and looked at Rin. Rin smiled brightly though a blush was just being suppressed to the back of her neck.

Grabbing Kazuma's arm Rin pulled him along "Come on you promise you'd get me to the library and home before dinner time and you know how my mom is about dinner." Laughing Kazuma found his footing again and walked beside Rin. Behind them they didn't see the shadow watching them intently


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Azuri, how about coming over to my place later?" Rin asked as her new friend sat down.

Azuri looked up slightly astonished for a second then smiled widely "I'd like that very much. I'll call my mom duRing lunch and see if she can drop me off some clothes after school."

"Awesome, what would you like for dinner?" Rin pulled out her notebook and began taking the notes for history down.

"Anything is fine I'm not very picky." Azuri lowered her voice so that they teacher couldn't hear them talking.

"My mom makes a good hot pot. How does that sound?"

"Amazing."

After school the girls chatted about all things that girls chat about, enjoying each other's company. Kazuma smiled enjoying their laughter, coming to a cross rode he paused "Well I'll see you guys later."

Rin turned and quickly hugged Kazuma "See you Kazuma, don't forget we have ti kon do tomorrow with sensei." Kazuma nodded and waved at Azuri before turning down the road to his home. Arriving at his grandmother's house, he paused to take his shoes off.

After Granny's death everyone decided to move back into the old house and live together. Some days it was a hectic mess but by now Kazuma was used to it, and he liked having everyone close.

"No! I don't want to clean my room!" one of Kazuma's cousins ran by.

"Hey now you know you need to" Kenji slide into the front hall and paused to catch his breath.

"They have you taking care of the kids again?" Kazuma smirked and walked up to Kenji.

"Yeah, they're calling it training but I think they simply enjoy watching me suffer."

"You know they do" Natsuki came waddling in hand on her swollen belly. Kenji straightened up and kissed his wife, two years after the LoveMatchine incident Kenji got the nerve to propose to Natsuki now they were expecting their first child. Turning to Kazuma, Natsuki smiled "You wanna feel the baby? She's moving a lot today."

Kazuma made a face "No way it's gross." Natsuki laughed but grabbed his hand and forced him to put it over the baby. Kazuma felt the little one move and roll about, snatching his hand back he made a face. "Seriously that's just weird."

Natsuki smiled and grabbed Kenji's hand and put them over her belly, Kenji just stared and marveled. Kazuma shook his head, waving he headed to his room. Plopping down in front of the computer he logged into OZ, his Avatar appeared along with a message. Reading the message Kazuma smirked, so a group wants to try and take on him and Knave of Ninjas.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Rin's number. She picked up on the third Ring "Hey what's up?"

"Sorry I know your having a sleepover and all but I got a challenge for a battle on OZ. For as soon as we're available."

Kazuma could hear the smile in Rin voice "I'm there, give me about ten minutes to log in and get set up."

"Alright I'll reply that the battles in an hour." Kazuma said goodbye and hung up.

Rin closed her phone turned to Azuri "Sorry but looks like we got a challenger, you want to come watch?"

"Sure" Azuri smiled and followed Rin up to her room "So you like to battle?"

"Yeah me and Kazuma are a pair. Want to hear a secret?" Rin smiled mischievously back at Azuri. Azuri leaned forwarded indicating her did. "We're the dynamic duo King Kazuma and Knave of Ninjas." Azuri gasped, causing Rin to giggled "It's nothing special, we're still normal kids." Getting on her computer Rin logged into OZ, and began getting Knave of Ninjas ready for battle.

"So what's your avatar?" Rin smiled back at Azuri.

"Oh it's a little animated bunny looking thing, nothing fancy."

Rin logged into the battle arena. Waiting for everyone to arrive and load, Rin turned back to Azuri "So you do anything special on OZ or is it just for email and such."

Azuri shrugged "Email only, though I do some blogging every so often."

"Cool" Rin turned around heaRing the ping of a message.

"You ready for this?" King Kazuma asked.

Putting her head set on Rin typed back "Sure am! Want me to connect us?"

"Won't be necessary I got you on instant connect" Kazuma's voice came through the headset.

Rin laughed outright "Do you now, well I guess I'm going to have to remember to charge my headset from now on so I don't lose connection duRing the battle." Rin remembered one time they were at fifty to one odds and her headset died, leaving them to fight without communication. They ended up winning but it was bad.

"Yeah that was bad," King Kazuma made a lunge at Knave of Ninja's who quickly evaded the punch.

"Hey now save that energy for the battle" Rin clicked a few buttons and Knave of Ninja kicked King Kazuma. Behind her Rin heard Azuri gasp but Rin merely shrugged.

The kick didn't even faze King Kazuma who grabbed the little chipmunk and put it on his shoulder. "Looks like our challengers are here early, what do you say we end this in time for you girl to watch a movie before going to bed?"

Rin rolled her eyes "Like we have a bed time." The screen went to the fighting arena, one of the avatars stepped forward, as it did Rin felt the pull into OZ.

"You're going down King Kazuma and Knave of Ninja's." The leader of the opposing group began the traditional pre-fight trash talk.

"How long have you been on OZ?" King Kazuma asked.

"Two years, and we've been watching the way you two work together. We're going to dethrone you right here right now."

"You shouldn't talk so big it makes your fall all the more harder." Knave of Ninja's jumped off of King Kazuma's shoulder and took a stance in front of him.

"Just wait you little pip squeak" the leader sneered.

"Alright I think this trash talk has gone on long enough." King Kazuma took a stance as well.

"Agreed" The leader nodded and challenger appeared above the group. BEGIN flashed across above the arena, the challenging team seemed to disappear.

"Where do you think they went?" The voice only Knave of Ninja's could hear whispered.

"Oh nearby" the voice only King Kazuma could hear answered.

"Ready?"

Knave of Ninja's nodded once then jumped into the air. Below her a dog flew past just missing the little chipmunk by a hair. The battle continued but no matter how the challengers tried it was obvious who controlled the battle. "Let's finish this Kazuma, I'm tired of playing around." Knave of Ninja's gave an electric shock through the dog, KO appeared above the non moving avatar.

A chuckle sounded "Fine." Shortly after KO was over all the challengers and winner was over King Kazuma and Knave of Ninja's. "Nice fight" King Kazuma said offeRing his hand to the leader.

"Yeah you guys are tougher than you look, what's your secret?" The leader shook King Kazuma's hand.

"If we told you it won't be a secret now would it?" King Kazuma smiled and picked Knave of Ninja's up putting her on his shoulder. The opposing side waved goodbye and eventually disappeared.

"That was interesting" Knave of Ninjas commented as the scenery changed to a meadow grove.

"I was scared for a moment there when you were down; actually thought they might have us." King Kazuma sat underneath the single tree that grew there.

"As if, though you had me worried when didn't get up right away from the fire punch to the gut. Thought for sure you were leaving the whole battle for me to fight alone."

"You're electricity is worse trust me."

Suddenly Rin was back in her room with cheeRing coming from her bed. Looking behind her, she found Azuri jumping up and down cheeRing about the win. "Hey Kazuma I've got to get going almost forgot Azuri is here. I'll talk to you later." Rin turned back to the computer and put Knave of Ninja's to bed.

"Yeah I forgot for a second too, sorry about that. Have fun."

"Yeah see you on Monday." Rin turned off everything and turned back to Azuri "Sorry about that but for the rest of the evening you have my full attention…..oh squirrel!" Rin smiled as Azuri laughed.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back." Azuri jumped off the bed and ran in the direction that Rin pointed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah she isn't fit to be his partner, those jabs she made are completely out of line….Don't worry soon he will be free from her."


	4. Chapter 4

Rin punched just barely missing Kazuma's ear, pulling back she kicked stopping just before hitting his face. "Good Rin, your self control is improving as well as your control over your body." Sensei commented as Kazuma and Rin bowed to each other. "I'm going to call it quits for the day, I know your momma doesn't like you late for dinner Rin."

Rin giggled wiping her face with the towel, "I still remember the reaming she gave you."

Sensei laughed good naturally "Your momma is something else Rin, that if for sure."

Packing her bag Rin walked to the edge of the dojo and slipped on her shoes. "I'm going to walk Rin home Sensei, I'll see you back at the house." Kazuma yelled over his shoulder as he opened the door for Rin.

"You take good care of her and I'll see you soon." Sensei yelled as the door closed.

Rin skipped down the street a bit before turning back to Kazuma. She smiled he was so handsome. Kazuma looked up at her from checking something in his bag. Smiling he asked "What?"

Rin couldn't stop the blush from creeping on to her cheeks "N-nothing," She squeaked and turned around. Kazuma reached her and they began walking side by sided.

"Are you sure it's nothing your face is red." Kazuma tired to look around Rin to check her face.

"Yeah" Rin quickly replied and turned her head away cursing the blush that refused to disperse. Suddenly Kazuma poked Rin's side causing her to yelp and jump. Rounding on him Rin put her hands on her hips "What was that for?"

Kazuma smirked "Nothing really, just getting you back to normal." Rin gapped as he pushed past her and continued walking. Then a smile slowly formed on her lips Kazuma was thinking of her, maybe there was a chance. "Hey you better hurry up if you want ice-cream, don't forget we have a battle later today."

Rin ran to catch up "For that you can buy me a chocolate chip rocky road swirl." Linking arms with Kazuma, Rin smiled up at him. Kazuma smiled at her before gently nudging her side again. "Hey" Rin jumped back trying to avoid the tickly feeling, before long they were racing to the ice cream stand.

XXXXXXX

Kazuma could have easily beat Rin but something in him wanted to let her win. Besides he loved watching her triumphantly walk up to the stand and order their ice cream. Kazuma blushed and pulled out his wallet, what was wrong with him thinking like that then blushing. Paying for the ice-cream Kazuma and Rin continued walking home.

At their cross road Kazuma waited until Rin had disappeared before heading down his road. He couldn't wait for tonight to hear, Rin laugh while they bantered back and forth. Smiling Kazuma picked up his pace slightly. Coming into the house he was met with Kenji trying to sneak out. "Where are you running off too?" Kazuma asked effectively blocking door.

Horror covered Kenji's face "Please just let me escape for an hour that's all I ask. All I ever here is Kenji do this, Sweetheart I have another craving. I need a break."

Kazuma chuckled darkly "I hope you can run." Kenji gave a grateful look before Kazuma yelled "Natsuki have you seen Kenji lately?" Kenji bolted out the door.

"No I haven't and I really wanted to talk to him." Natsuki appeared in the front hall rubbing her stomach "I want to see if he's doing ok. I know I snapped at him earlier about the peach and onion dumplings."

Kazuma gave her a weird look before shrugging "Well if you know where he likes to escape to I bet you'll find him. He really looked ragged though, I think they might be going overboard on him just a smidgen."

Natsuki nodded her head "I was thinking the same thing, I'll go talk to him."

Kazuma watched as Natsuki waddled outside and sat on the porch. Kazuma turned away not wanting to know Kenji's hiding spot in case someone should integrate him later. Going to his room Kazuma loaded the computer and logged into Oz, ten minutes before the fight. Checking on the status bar he saw that Knave of Ninja's was already on. "Hey ready to go?" Kazuma asked into his head set but frowned not receiving a reply. Kazuma leaned forward and typed on the key board "Hey why aren't you connected?"

"I can't seem to get my head set to work," Appeared in the chat bar.

Kazuma jerked back in surprise, Rin always kept her stuff up to date and in top condition. They must be almost totaled for her not to use them. "What happened to them?"

"I'd rather not say." Suddenly Kazuma's phone began vibrating. Picking it up, he saw Rin's number "Hello?"

XXXXXXXX

"Kazuma, thank goodness I caught you before you went into the zone" Rin sighed and punched at the key board filling out a compliant letter to OZ.

"Rin we have a fight in a matter of seconds why are you calling me? And what happened to your head set?"

Rin paused "My head set is fine it's my account that's messed up. Someone hacked me and I've been closed out of the account, I can't fight."

There was a long pause "Are you sure about that?"

"I won't be calling if I wasn't, DAMN IT!" Rin slammed her fist into her keyboard and pushed back from the desk frustrated. They couldn't reset her password for twenty four hours because they want to trace the hacker as far as they can.

"You really got hacked?" Kazuma whispered.

Rin sighed "Yes and it's so embarrassing." CoveRing her face Rin wanted to punch something but her mother would be mad if she did. Not to mention the talking to Rin was going to get for cussing.

"I messaged the opponents and they have agreed to postpone until the day after tomorrow will you be reset by then?"

"I should, I'm sorry Kazuma I've ruined your night." Rin felt the few tears leak from her eyes at her own uselessness.

"Hey it's cool, get your account reset and think up a harder password than SoulEater really anyone could guess that just by looking at your backpack." Kazuma chuckled and it lifted Rin's spirits greatly.

"Thanks Kazuma" she whispered then brightened up "Oh guess what? My daddy got a promotion today so I get a computer upgrade and a raise in my allowance. Want to come over after school and check it out? You can also help me reset my account."

"That sounds like fun, maybe we can even see if there's a new anti-hack update for you."

Rin could almost see the smirk that Kazuma would be weaRing "You're not going to let me live this one down are you?"

"Of course not" Kazuma laughed. They talked a few minutes more before they both hung up to do homework.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kazuma and Azuri came over to Rin's to help with the new computer. Before long it was up and running, and Kazuma and Rin were back on track winning battles everywhere they went. Two months past and strangely the battles started to drop. Rin figured everyone was getting ready for midterms. Kazuma seemed to get moody as the month went by as well.

"Azuri are you sure you can't come over tonight?" Rin asked as they started to part ways home.

"Yeah my mom and dad want to have a family night, sorry." Azuri smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

Rin waved until the girl was out of site, turning to Kazuma she sighed "Oh well I guess our battle will just have to suffice with my entertainment tonight."

Kazume shrugged and looked away "Didn't know I was unentertaining to you."

Rin looked at him quizzing but then skipped toward her house "No just predictable." Looking over her shoulder Rin winked while sticking out her tongue, trying to lighten the mood. Kazuma looked at her and chuckled before waving and walking away. Walking the rest of the way home, Rin happily skipped to her computer. Shaking of the weird feeling that Kazuma was upset with her, Rin booted up. In no time she was logging into OZ, or so she thought.

WRONG PASSWORD flashed against Rin's screen. "What?" Rin stood up and stared at the computer. She had just changed her password last night on whim not ever Kazuma knew about it and it was freaking hard. Grabbing her bag Rin dug around for her phone pulling it out she called OZ's main branch. After a half hour of being shuffled around and tersely telling people what was going on Rin found out once again they could nothing until the next day except shut down her account.

"Fine block it shut it down just don't let who ever hijacked me use it any more" Rin growled into the phone.

"Rin mind your tone of voice" Her mother warned from the hall. Sighing Rin hung up with OZ and quickly began dialing Kazuma, "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up." His phone went to voice mail. What? No she couldn't have missed him. Glancing at her clock Rin knew she still had five minutes before Kazuma entered his zone when answeRing the phone was out of the question. Hanging up Rin called the main house number.

"Hello this is Kenji how can I help you?"

"KENJI THIS IS RIN YOU HAVE TO STOP KAZUMA!" Rin yelled into the phone.

"Woah calm down and why do I need to stop Kazuma?"

"He's about to go into battle…." Rin looked up as her mother took her phone away "MOM I need to warn Kazuma."

"Rin it is just a game, you don't need to be so worked up about this. Now try calming down and acting like the lady I brought you up to be." Snapping her phone closed Rin's mom handed it back to her. Rin waited until her mother left the room before dialing the main number again.

"Kenji, is this Rin?"

"Yes it is and you have to tell Kazuma my accounts been hacked and I can't fight again before he enters the fight." Rin whispered this time hoping her mother won't hear.

"Alright if I can find him, he hasn't been in his usually corner because of the young ones."

"KENJI!" Rin could hear someone call Kenji on the other side of the line "If you have time to talk on the phone you can give the youngin' a bath."

"No" Rin whsiepred he had to find Kazuma first!

"Sorry Rin got to run I'll tell Kazuma as soon as I find him."

"No Kenji wait!" Rin pushed her chair back but the dial tone met her. Closing her phone Rin ran out of her room, and out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rin's mother yelled after her.

"I have to warn Kazuma not to fight!" Rin yelled back before running the familiar path to Kazuma's home.

No one understood that this wasn't simply a game, OZ pulled you in. Tears slipped down Rin's face, Kazuma understood that and believed as well. Also it was the only time Rin was able to be Rin, not the lady her mother expected or the honor student but the nerd/tomboy. Someone messing with her OZ account was the same as someone messing with Rin's very life, besides it was the one special bond that she got to share with Kazuma. The only way to be the closest to Kazuma than actually being his girlfriend. Suddenly Rin felt something catch her foot causing her to fall forward, hitting the pavement Rin started to get up but was forced back down.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from the King." Shortly after the threat Rin remembered no more.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's fine a only a knock to the head nothing serious." Rin could hear someone talking about her but couldn't place who. Opening her eye she groaned, why did she have a splitting headache?

"Take it easy tiger" her dad helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Rin rubbed her eyes.

"You fell while running over to Kazuma's, hitting your head. Nothing to serious just a few bumps and bruises."

Kazuma…Rin gasped and began searching for her phone it was gone. "Where's my phone?" Rin cried out looking around.

"It's charging in our room. You need to rest so no phone or computer for the rest of the night. Please try to be careful from now on." Her dad hugged Rin and her mother nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that guys" Rin whispered feeling bad for worrying them. Rin was restless until the next day at school. Running there she looked everywhere for Kazuma, finally she found him at his seat already.

"KAZUMA!" Rin ran over but was met by cold silence. "Kazuma?" Rin whispered hurt.

"So you going to tell me what happened last night?" Kazuma asked quietly.

Rin took her seat looking at him "I was hacked again and Oz couldn't do anything about it until the next day. I tried calling."

Kazuam turned to look at Rin "How can you use that excuse again? You've been changing your password like crazy since the last time, and you were there fighting until half way through when you suddenly just disappeared."

"What?" Rin asked "I couldn't fight I was hacked."

Kazuma sighed and shook his head "If you say so ok, but you were there I was talking to you."

Rin blinked several times what Kazuma was suggesting hurt like hell, Rin felt tears enter her eyes but she wasn't about to let them fall. Getting angry at how everything had been going Rin hissed "Well why didn't you pick up your phone, I called you with ten minutes to go."

Kazuma looked at Rin "I couldn't find my phone when I got home, I think someone took it." Kazuma hissed back both trying not to pull too much attention to themselves.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Azuri asked sitting down.

"I don't know" Rin muttered coveRing her face with her hands.

"Oh Rin thanks for the message you sent this morning it was really sweet." Azuri's cheerful voice grated on Rin's nerves…wait "What?" both her and Kazuma asked. Azuri looked confused "Didn't you send me this?" She pulled out her phone and showed an inspirational message with Rin's name on the top.

"No my account got hacked that's not me."

"Are you positive maybe you should check." Azuri asked innocently. It was almost to innocently.

Rin sighed and pulled out her phone jamming her password in Rin flipped her phone around to Azuri and Kazuma "See?"

Their faces were empty and Kazuma's turned to a glare "Hacked huh?"

Rin turned her phone around and saw Knave of Ninja's waving at her. "No way last night I couldn't get in to save my life."

"If you don't want to be partners any more you could just tell me."

Rin's eyes widened and she gasped. Turning to Kazuma she saw he was serious "I want to be partners." Kazuma gave her a look that said he questioned that, Rin bit her lip once again trying to not cry at his accusations. Suddenly Kazuma's bag began to Ring, Kazuma reached in and pulled out his phone.

Rin's hurt turned to anger once more, "Couldn't find it huh?" Looking to the front of the room Rin ignored Kazuma's protests of it not being there last ngiht. IF he couldn't believe her then why the hell should she believe him. The teacher started class soon after and the air around Kazuma and Rin was tense.

Rin only made it half way through their first lesson when she couldn't be mad at Kazuma anymore. Scribbling a note in the corners of her notebook Rin wrote "I'm sorry. I know you speak the truth." Moving so that her notebook got Kazuma's attention, Rin waited.

A reply appeared in Kazuma's book "Me too, I know you never lie to me, but we need to talk about this."

"Ok" Rin went back to her lessons a stone sitting in the bottom of her stomach. She feared what Kazuma was going talk about, he never said that unless it was big like granny death or he told her he almost lost his avatar. When the lunch bell rang Rin waited until she and Kazuma were the only ones left, grabbing her lunch she followed him outside.

He paused by their tree, before turning to look at her. "Azuri told me you're feeling stifled being my partner."

Rin's mouth dropped "I've never said that. Being your partner is the best part of being on OZ. I won't even have an account if it wasn't to be your partner."

Kazuma frowned "Rin don't try and spare my feelings it would just be easier if you said you didn't want to be my partner rather than give up duRing fights."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Rin yelled she thought he believed her.

"Rin for the past month I've been having to basically fight by myself because you're not trying. If you don't want to be partners it's fine." Kazuma was getting angry again.

"I haven't fought in over a month because we haven't had any fights. I checked my messages every single day."

"They were random battles but you always said you were free." Both were basically yelling now.

"I haven't gotten a single message about them I swear" Rin couldn't believe this, this was a sick practical joke right?

Kazuma sighed in frustration "Rin stop it look Azuri told me everything. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I won't have yelled or minded." The last word was slightly bitter but Rin didn't hear it.

"I don't have a boyfriend and since when have you and Azuri gotten so close?" Rin was jealous of the girl who Kazuma seemed to trust more than her.

"Since you started acting weird on Oz; I asked her if anything was wrong and she slowly spilled it all to me. Don't blame her, I pushed her into telling. I just don't understand why you felt like you could tell me about this yourself."

"BECAUSE NONE OF ITS TRUE!" Rin began to sob why didn't Kazuma trust her and why did he lie to her about his phone unless…. "You were with Azuri last night weren't you?" Rin stopped cry and looked up at Kazuma though her bangs.

His face told all, but he tried to brush it aside "Don't bRing her into this she has nothing to do with what we're talking about."

Rin gritted her teeth that whore, she was going to kill that bitch. "So I take you two are dating now huh?" Rin suddenly sat back and put the well trained mask on. No emotions came from her, just as none came from Kazuma.

"No it's not like that," Kazuma stepped forward clenching his fist. Rin wanted to believe him wanted to so badly but he was pushing her away and letting someone else take her spot. She should have known; should have know that Kazuma wasn't her to monopolized, that he would never see her as more than a friend or a little sister.

Staring at him a little longer Rin's resolve broke, she couldn't stay mad at him. "I'm sorry that was cruel of me" Rin bowed her head "But everything Azuri has been telling you is a lie. I've been at home with my parents the whole time, not sneaking out to talk to a boyfriend."

"Don't lie to Kazuma any more Rin. I can't take it that you hide stuff from him when you claim to be such good friends." Azuri suddenly appeared by Kazuma's side. Taking his arm she glared at Rin "You've been going on and on about Derek for the past month and how he's amazing and foreign."

"Derek?" Rin questioned thoroughly confused though one thing was for sure, Azuri wasn't as innocent as she portrayed.

Azuri sighed "Kazuma see she won't even drop the act when I confront her. I told you she's a compulsive liar. Always telling me things so farfetched like her mom was a scientist for NASA in America. I bet this boy she's been telling me about is a fake, but there was this young man at the bowling alley the other day."

Rin gasped she had talked to him for a second, but it was her old elementary friend who transferred to another school just before she meet Kazuma. That bitch was twisting everything about Rin's life to fit her needs, and Kazuma was eating it up. Although could she blame him? OZ was their life and if indeed someone else was living her life in OZ ruining her reputation…Rin felt her life crumble around her.

"Rin just tell me the truth please." Kazuma asked.

Rin felt the tears slide down her cheeks "This is the truth Kazuma, I've never lied to you. I've never hidden anything from you and I'd never intentionally let you down."

Kazuma sighed "Look when you're ready to talk let me know, I'll be waiting." Kazuma walked away with Azuri holding his arm.

Rin watched their retreating backs jealousy and hurt consuming her. Just before they entered the school Azuri looked back and smiled evilly at Rin. Turning Rin ran home, not even botheRing to go back to class. Running to her room, Rin locked the door and slid down it crying.

Why did this have to happen, why did she have to fall in love with him and have this happen. Rin curled into a ball and tried to silence her cries lest her mother hear her. She was going to tell him on Valentine's Day this year, her mind was made up. All through high school she had kept her feelings hidden because her mother said that a girl chasing a guy was very improper. She would have told Kazuma the day she figured it out had it not been for that.

Rin's eyes opened and glared into space seeing Azuris' triumphant smirk flash, and if Rin hadn't been so nice that whore won't have gotten so close to Kazuma. Rin seethed before finally giving in and punching her wall. The plaster broke and her hand started to bleed. Peeling herself off the floor Rin shuffled into the bathroom and washed her hand.

Looking up her hair hung limply around her, she hated this hair always had, and she hated it even more because it reminded her of Kazuma. Without a second thought Rin grabbed her scissors and began cutting her hair off. When she finished Rin tore the sun dress her mother always made her wear and stood looking in the mirror. Never again would anyone's opinion matter, if she hadn't stuck to what others thought she won't be in this situation. In truth she had been lying, lying to herself by not being herself, never again would she do that. NEVER AGAIN.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not again!" King Kazuma yelled as he dodged an attack and quickly saved Knave of Ninja's from being burnt. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry" Knave of Ninja's whispered and began to disappear. King Kazuma growled in frustration dropped the useless rodent. BRinging his arms up he tried to think of a strategy to win, but it was five against him there was no way. Dodging an attack King Kazuma punched back and defeated the closest opponent. Turning King Kazuma saw he was too late stop a kick at him. Looking a way for a brief moment to think, King Kazuma waited for the impact.

Suddenly a rush of wind swept by him and a thud could be heard. Looking over he found a black rabbit similar looking to him but more punk style, destroy the enemy. King Kazuma was about to ask who this mysterious person was but another attack was coming at him. He fought and although he didn't know who this new avatar was, they fought with him as though they had trained together. Before Kazuma knew it Winner was being displayed over their heads.

"Thanks for the help" King Kazuma held his hand out the stranger. The dark rabbit shrugged its shoulders and began walking way. "Hey!" King Kazuma reached out to grab the rude rabbit only to find himself looking up at the sky. The black rabbit merely stared at him then walked away. King Kazuma stood up and didn't know what to think of the stranger.

Kazuma sat back and logged off of Oz, picking up his phone he debated calling Rin. She might know what's going on. Snapping his phone closed Kazuma glared at it, no she was still not telling him everything. It may not be a boyfriend but something was wrong with Rin, she was getting worse and worse in fights and it's only been a week. Then again Rin hadn't been at school for a week. When he had messaged her she had said she was sick, calling her home had confirmed it. Kazuma dialed Rin's number, he hoped she was ok.

Rin's phone lit up though no sound came from it, it was the only real light except for the computer screen. Rid lifted her head from her knee, she was currently sitting in her chair with on knee folded and the other pulled to her chest. Glancing over Rin saw Kazuma's name flash on the caller id. Picking up the phone Rin answered "Yeah?"

"Hey I was just curious if you were doing ok? I heard said were sick and it's been a week. Nothing serious I hope" Kazuma sounded awkward obviously wanting to ask something else but trying to avoid the subject at the same time.

"I'm fine" Rin didn't really feel like talking to Kazuma right now, resting her head back on her knee she realized she couldn't hang up on him either.

"Rin what's going on, please you've got to tell me." Kazuma pleaded into the ear piece finally breaking.

Even if she wanted to hear his voice Rin now wanted to hang up more. "I've told you the problem Kazuma. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest." Rin snapped her phone closed and tossed it on her bed. Growling she looked at the screen again, she needed someone smarter in computers than her. Shutting off the screen Rin laid down, she would find someone tomorrow.

"RIN YOU WILL GET UP AND GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Rin's mother yelled through the door pounding on it.

Rin groaned and rubbed her eyes "Fine I'll go just stop banging on the door." Rolling out of bed Rin pulled on the black mini skirt her school would approve of and school top. Shrugging into a black jacket she had picked up earlier, Rin also strapped on black knee high boots with buckles up and down them. Twisting her new piercings Rin grabbed her bag and left via the window. Slipping her leather wrist band on Rin wondered what would happen at school today.

Walking into school Rin could feel the other students staRing at her, but she didn't care. Arriving at the classroom she was pleased to find she was the first one to arrive. After requesting a new seat Rin sat down and waited for school to start. Everyone filed into the room, and everyone began whispeRing. Rin wouldn't delude herself into say it wasn't about her.

"You're sitting in my seat." Looking up Rin saw the top student in their class staRing at her. She couldn't tell if he was glaRing or not because the light reflected off his glasses coveRing his eyes.

"No, I'm in my seat. You just sit next to me" Rin retorted and looked out the window.

The chair beside her scrapped back "Hey aren't you Rin Fujioka?"

Sighing Rin turned back to the kid "Yes I am and if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it."

The kid looked at Rin eyeing her but now the light wasn't in his glasses. Rin could see he was normal though definitely on the nerdy side. "That's fine but just so you know you're popularity will go down sitting next to me."

Rin chuckled "If I ever had popularity it was shot out of the water when I walked into this school today. Beside's I'm not looking for popularity." Rin clenched her fist knowing exactly what she was looking for.

"Rin?" Rin looked up once again to find Kazuma looking at her bewilderedly.

"Kazuma." Rin greeted coldly then looked to the teacher who had started roll call. Lunch time came and Rin didn't move. She planned on eating lunch in the classroom; it would give her time to work on the computer.

"Aren't you going to go outside to eat?" Her new seat partner questioned pulling out a sacked lunch of his own.

"No aren't you?" Rin asked coldly really not wanting to talk to him.

"Well no since I have no one to sit with. By the way my name is Keita."

"Pleasure" Rin muttered and logged onto her lab top. The screen instantly popped with codes.

"Woah, you trying to track someone?" Keita asked leaning over Rin's shoulder.

"Maybe" Rin answered and typed a few keys. An error flashed on her computer, causing Rin to swear. Now she was going to have to start all over, again.

"Well you won't have to start over if you just hit XXXf5." Keita took the computer and began typing on it, pretty soon the screen was back to where it had been when she opened it.

Rin started at the boy a few seconds before asking "How are your tracking and hacking skills?"

Keita smiled sheepishly "Well not all that great but I'm decent."

Rin nodded "You'll do, can you come over after school today?"

Keita suddenly became serious "Now hold on I never agreed to help you, and if this is illegal stuff I'm not going to take apart in it."

Rin leaned forward "Look someone hacked my account and took over my life in the matter of a month. I want revenge, and I want proof that it's them. You can do this or I'll make sitting next to me living hell." Rin hating treating people knowing what it's like to be on other side of a threat, but she needed this boys help.

Keita flinched at the threat "Won't be much that different than what my life is now."

Rin frowned "Wait, what do you mean?"

Keita shrugged, "It's no big deal it comes with the brains." Right at that moment their classmates began trickling back in and Rin closed her computer. What had Keita meant by that? After class was over with Rin stood up and started to follow Keita out the back of the school.

Just outside the class room door Rin was stopped by Kazuma "Rin?"

Rin sighed why did he have to sound so surprised? "Yes Kazuma?"

"What happened to you?" Rin looked up into Kazuma's eyes and saw his worry and concern, sighing she wanted to tell him not to worry but he had made it clear she was just his friend…well if she could even be considered that anymore.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to do something different and I did."

"This isn't just trying something different, this like a complete three sixty" Kazuma's voice began to get louder.

"Look just leave it alone Kazuma. You don't own me and I really don't care what other people say about me. I'm going to do what I need to do and I'm ok with that. You don't need to follow me here, and maybe it's best if you don't." Rin made the last comment as she saw Keita walk out the back door. The door swung closed and no more than two seconds later Keita was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin pushed past Kazuma and ran out the door. She could hear the punching before she could see it, one of the delinquents was beating up on Keita while his friends were holding him. Rin walked right up beside the boy and punched him.

He stumbled back and looked at Rin "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to leave the boy alone" Rin rolled up her sleeves and took a ready stance "And I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass."

The jock laughed "You wish." He charged with a yell but Rin used his momentum to send him into one of the goons holding Keita. The other let go and began backing up, all three looked at Rin like she was psycho.

Rin smiled "Now leave Keita alone unless you feel like dealing with me on a daily basis." Rin turned around and picked up her bag.

"Bitch" Rin turned to find the main leader ready to knock her lights out.

"Hey jerk face lay off!" Keita suddenly appeared in front of Rin and punched the delinquent across the yard. His goons quickly picked him up and carried him off.

"Not bad for nerd" Rin smiled and patted Keita's shoulder.

Keita shrugged "I was just looking for the right moment I guess." Rin looked to the school and saw Kazuma standing there staRing at her. Not wanting to read his expression Rin looked away and began the long walk home. Why had it never seemed this long when Kazuma walk with her?

"Hey so what's going on with you and why do you need computer nerd?" Keita asked catching up the Rin.

Rin looked at the kid and shrugged "I'm pretty sure that me and best friend are being manipulated by this bitch but I have no proof except for evil smirks and lies that only I know are lies."

Keita hummed "So this person has hacked your OZ account, used it to make you look like an idiot to everyone and a liar. Therefore said best friend trusts the hacker more than you. Basically sum it up?" Rin nodded. "I'll help you then, never did like Azuri anyway she always seemed like she was playing a part."

Rin looked at the boy beside her, he wasn't that bad of a kid and he was really quick at catching on. Truthfully if she had to choose a friend/side kick he would be it. Though she wasn't going to instantly trust him, she already learned that lesson. Keita looked at Rin then smiled "By the way thanks for saving me back there."

"Like wise" Rin gave a half smile. They finished their walk back to Rin's house fairly quietly, going around to the trellis by her window Rin began to climb.

"Really you don't even use your front door?" Keita asked following.

"Let's just say my mother doesn't know about my new look yet. Oh and stop looking up my skirt." Rin pulled herself through the window but not before she caught the blush on Keita's face. Flipping on the screen Rin quickly shoved her room into a slightly cleaner look.

"Wow watch Soul Eater much?" Keita asked as he dropped his bag on Rin's bed.

"Nope" Rin laughed and pulled a stool over to the computer. Keita sat down and looked at the tracking codes Rin had tried.

"None of these worked yet?" Keita began typing on the keyboard seeming to see something that Rin was still trying to understand.

"No" Rin sighed frustrated.

"Well I'll set into motion a little self tracker I've been working on, and see if that bRings anything up. While that's going on we can start searching for evidence that Azuri would want you out of the picture. About my payment, I like Dr. Pepper and lots of it. Once I finish this I would like to have a 24 pack sitting on my desk."

Rin laughed and assured Keita he would get his Dr. Pepper if all this worked out, pulling out her lab top Rin logged into OZ, Wrong password flashed on her screen. "So there's a battle going on huh." Rin sighed.

King Kazuma was beyond pissed right now, Knave of Ninja didn't even bother to show this time but she was online. King Kazuma ignored the taunts of his opponents, and quickly took one out. On any other day beating six guys won't be a problem, but computers fought differently than humans and he always had Knave of Ninjas there to help him.

A foot came out of nowhere and sent Kazuma flying across the battle circle. SpRinging up King Kazuma had just enough time to block a punch. This just might be his first loss since LoveMachine. Suddenly the opponent standing in front of King Kazuma was pulled back and punched into the ground. The black rabbit punted the avatar across the field receiving a KO.

"Ready?" the black rabbit asked looking down at King Kazuma with its nose in the air. King Kazuma jumped up and put his back against the black rabbits, "Whatever." Together they fought once again in complete synchronization. King Kazuma punched at one of the avatars and felt the black rabbit roll across his back to kick another one. On they went until winner was flashing. King Kazuma turned to find the black rabbit already walking away.

"Wait!" King Kazuma gave chase "What's your name at least." The black rabbit continued to weave through the crowds ignoRing King Kazuma, until finally reaching another battle area. King Kazuma paused and watched as the black rabbit jumped on a platform in a ready stance. The black rabbit fought with smooth motions, the style was familiar to him but from where?

Turning to an avatar next to him King Kazuma asked "Who is that?"

"Well they say his user name is SuckerPunch but everyone calls him The Bloody Black Rabbit." The avatar answered never taking its eyes off of the so called 'Bloody Black Rabbit'.

"Why do they call him that?" King Kazuma asked turning his attention back to the platform.

"Just watch" the avatar replied.

All too soon King Kazuma understood, the rabbit didn't hold anything back in a battle. When his opponents were done they didn't look normal. Even though they would be as good as new the next day it was still slightly terrifying to see. The name was well deserved, but King Kazuma could also see the training and discipline within the moves. The 'Bloody Black Rabbit' could completely decimate him opponents but instead he stopped when they couldn't fight any more. To many others it didn't look that way, which gave the name its certification.

King Kazuma waited until SuckerPunch was done and leaving the stage, pushing through the crowds he followed. King Kazuma followed him until they were in a forest glen, turning SuckerPunch glared at King Kazuma "Can I help you?"

King Kazuma leaned against a tree "I'd say you already have. I was merely wondeRing why?"

SuckerPunch shrugged "Does it matter? You get to stay on top and I get to fight. It's a win win situation."

"Who are you?" King Kazuma stepped forward. SuckerPunch jumped into the air and disappeared.

Kazuma sat back and stared at his computer screen, who was this mysterious avatar.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin and Keita switched between their house everyday for two weeks straight trying to track the hijacker down. Kazuma seemed get more and more moody every day that passed. Rin could feel hole starting to form in her back where Kazuma kept staRing at it. Sighing Rin couldn't take it anymore plus she liked this jacket. Walking over to Kazuma's desk after school let out Rin asked the moody boy, "What's wrong."

Kazuma looked up and glared slightly "Now you care about what's going on?"

"I didn't ask what's going on I asked what was wrong" Rin shrugged pretending his words didn't hurt.

Kazuma looked down slightly embarrassed "Sorry."

"Come on lets go get some ice cream and then hit the dojo." Rin stood up and began walking towards the door. Pausing she looked back at Kazuma, after a moment he sighed and nodded.

Looking over to Keita, Rin made eye contact and he understood waving goodbye. Rin didn't know what four leaf clover she had picked that brought her and Keita together, but Rin won't deny that he was definitely becoming a good friend. She had slowly told him everything from her and Kazuma from her feelings, to everything that led up to cutting her hair.

Through it Keita listened and then told her no matter what they would bRing Azuri down. They were like a weird brother/sister combo, though the closer they got the more perverted Rin realized Keita was. They had been looking through a blog site and all she heard for the next hour was the different sex positions the pictures/avatars reminded him of.

"Ready to go?" Kazuma's question brought Rin out of her revive.

"Yeah let's go." Rin smiled and fell into step with Kazuma. It felt like old times, them walking to the ice cream stand Rin ordeRing while Kazuma paid. As they made their way to the dojo, they talked.

"So a mysterious avatar is helping you win battles?" Rin hummed and put her finger to her chin.

"Yeah, it won't be necessary if my partner would just show up." Kazuma bit out and instantly regretted it.

Rin stiffened and looked out of the corner of her eye. She could see Kazuma searching for an apology and currently failing. "Look let's not talk about that right now" Rin supplied not wanting to ruin the moment together with him.

"Yeah" Kazuma answered and changed subjects "So who's the nerd you're hanging out with right now?" Jealousy tinged Kazuma's words, but Rin didn't hear it.

"Oh that's Keita, he's the top in our class. I'm trying to understand computers better and he's the best. He's actually kind of funny sometimes, you'd like him." Arriving at the dojo Rin and Kazuma changed.

Sensei was shocked to see them in the same room but continued with training like it had always been. Lost in the forms Rin and Kazuma forgot about everything that was going on. It was like old times they moved together and counter the other with ease. Kazuma couldn't help but feel like he had felt this recently since the fight but where?

"That's enough for today" Sensei said after Rin and Kazuma had sparred for a bit.

Rin made all of the correct bows and then looked at Kazuma "I have to get home, I need to work on my report. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Kazuma nodded then quickly caught Rin's arm "Rin, do you want to talk?"

Rin looked at Kazuma with sad eyes and sighed "Kazuma, I've talked but you refuse to listen. I will talk to you again about the matter once I'm sure that I can convince you that I've never lied to you." Gently Rin pulled her arm from Kazuma's hand and walked out the door.

Kazuma watched her walk away and for the first time since he had met Rin, he knew she was crying. She had cried before but this was different these were tears that she didn't know she was crying, the ones that came from the soul.

"Boy I don't know what's going on between you and Rin, but I suggest you figure it out." Sensei's voice brought Kazuma back. Picking up his duffle Kazuma began walking the long way home, he needed to think.

* * *

><p>Hey so this is the first time I've talked to anyone of you this story, which is slightly weird since I normally have a comment for everything. Thanks everyone who has been keeping up with the story and sorry its taken so long to update. Since I got swamped for a project and everyone's been so patient I decided to give you guys two chapters as you noticed. I hope you enjoy them ^_^.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

King Kazuma held his own waiting, SuckerPunch would be here any moment all he had to do was hold on. As if called the black rabbit appeared taking out one of the opposing avatars. King Kazuma went into fight mode forgetting about everything around him thinking solely of winning, trusting the other to cover his back. After winner appeared over King Kazuma's head SuckerPunch began walking away, everyone cleared a path for him whispers of "The Bloody Black Rabbit" following close behind.

King Kazuma quickly caught up to his comrade "You know we should just team up, it would look better than you saving my butt all the time."

The black rabbit looked at King Kazuma and the scene around them shifted to the forested glen. "What about your original partner, Knave of Ninja's was it?"

King Kazuma looked away "She doesn't want to fight with me anymore."

"She said that?" SuckerPunch lean against a tree looking at King Kazuma, seeming to search for something.

"No but her action implied it. Why are you suddenly interested in Knave of Ninja's?" King Kazuma took a defensive stance, was this some kind of perv?

"Who said I was interested specifically in her?" SuckerPunch didn't move or change his stance "You're the one asking me to join up with you when you supposedly already have a partner. Then jump to conclusions when I ask a simple question. You should probably stop and think before you act." With that SuckerPunch disappeared into the sky.

Rin closed her computer and placed it on the bed.

"Rin, will you please come down to dinner today?" Rin's mother asked through the still locked door, the hurt and concern obvious in her voice.

"No" Rin said loud enough for her mother to hear but not loud enough so she could hear the tears.

"Rin if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." Her mother sounded desperate and on the verge of tears herself.

Rin moved to the door and leaned against it "Momma have you even felt like someone punched you in the gut but didn't realize they did it. Even though that should make it hurt less it only seems to make it more."

There was a pause "Yes your father did that to me once. It was just after our first date, and he called me to say he had a great time and he felt like he was hanging with one of his friends. I of course took it to mean that I was only like a friend to him. I did my best to avoid him whenever I could because just seeing him acting as though his insult meant nothing hurt the most.

That is until he forced to listen to him, he had meant it as a compliment saying that he was comfortable around me and he wanted to see me more. The idiot looked so desperate to fix everything, when he realized what had happened."

Rin nodded and smiled a bit, her parents could be so cute at times.

"Rin is all this because of a boy?"

Rin sighed, "No Mom it's not. Don't worry I'll be out when I'm ready." Rin moved to her bed and laid down.

"Alright I'll leave some food outside you door if you get hungry." Rin could hear her mother start to move away from the door.

"Mom" Rin called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Sweetheart."

As her mother's footsteps faded Rin rolled over and buried her head into her arms crying. A hand began stroking Rin's head "I've almost got her I think. I'm not going to lie I think I'm in love with Azuri. She's so talented and tricky, has a nice rack and if I was looking wears pink polka-dotted underwear."

Rin looked up at Keita and raised an eyebrow trying to repress a laugh "Really?"

Keita looked down at Rin and winked "Only if she wasn't a complete bitch would I be in love with her, and I said IF I was looking keep that in mind."

Rin shoved Keita rolled off her bed "Tell you want I'll let you say whatever you want about Azuri if you finish tracking her." Pulling her laptop over Rin began searching once again for proof that Azuri was targeting her.

"I will now renew my efforts to find her" Keita chuckled evilly "and the first thing I'm going to talk about is how she looks in white teddy bear underwear." Rin ignored Keita trying to think of a reason that Azuri would want to get rid of her. The only thing she could think of was it had to do with Kazuma because nothing else happened except the driving of her and Kazuma apart.

EnteRing a King Kazuma fan blogs Rin began reading, there was nothing bad against Knave of Ninja's only say that she was so lucky to have King Kazuma as a partner. Of course she was getting flamed for being a hindrance, and popular vote was gravitating to 'The Bloody Black Rabbit'. Rin smirked reading a comment on how the 'Bloody Black Rabbit' must be a complete hunk.

"When are you going to tell Kazuma?" Keita's asked from his own computer taking a sip of Dr Pepper. Rin ignored him, and continued flipping through sites. Suddenly one opened up with a giant banner reading "Death to Knave of Ninja's King Kazuma is free".

Scrolling down Rin read several comments of how glad these girls were that Knave of Ninja's was officially out of the picture and could no long hold King Kazuma back. Rin got the impression that Knave of Ninja's was hated on this site, very very much.

Suddenly a new post arose "Fear not my friends for as the banner says King Kazuma is free. I have completed the task set before me to drive away the demon that had latched itself onto our beloved King. I have purified him from her evil words and ungrateful gestures. I am also about ready to take the next step into fulfilling my right as your president. I am going to confess to him on Valentine's Day and take my place by his side.

I will keep him pure and unhindered and when my reign is over I will gladly hand over my position without a fuss, so long as the devil never lays its hold on King Kazuma again." Rin stood up still reading on, it was lunacy this was basically a cult centered on Kazuma.

"Rin?" Keita looked over her should and read the post "Wow and I thought you had issues. Wait." Keita went back to his computer and began typing. Putting her computer on her bed Rin came over to Keita, who was explaining, "With that user name I should be able to trace it back to its original account and then trace that accounts activities to similar accounts. In the end I think I might be able to tell you not only who's in charge of the site but who hacked your account. Even though I give Azuri credit for being clever, she still pretty dumb."

Rin smiled "I've got you now."


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuma had been thinking over SuckerPunch's words since last night. "Assuming makes and ass out of you and me." Kazuma hadn't been assuming anything had he? He had just read the signs and investigated…but he had never asked Rin right out. Kazuma slammed his head into the kitchen table, he had assumed that everyone else was right and Rin was wrong he was such a bastard.

"Wow its only Sunday morning and you are already beating yourself up. Forget to do your homework again?" Kenji asked sitting down next to Kazuma.

"No" Kazuma fell backwards and just stared at the ceiling "Kenji I think a messed up terribly." Kazuma couldn't look at his cousin-in-law as he told everything that had happened up until now. Kenji sighed at the end of the story.

"Yes you are an ass and deserve to beat yourself up over it all." Natsuki replied before Kenji could. Waddling over she used Kenji to get to the ground and stared hard at her cousin. "You two have been friends for so long and you know her better than anyone. Yet you trust the words of someone else over hers?"

"It's just that when Azuri said Rin had a boyfriend I….." Kazuma didn't know how to describe the feeling but mainly it was because of that he had believed everything.

"Oh dear" Natsuki sighed "I was hoping you two would figure this out way before any of this would go down. Kazuma how do you feel about Rin?"

"She's my best friend" Kazuam answered instantly then looked away blushing. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his cousin the other part.

"Kazuma did you know that Rin hates having long hair?" Natsuki asked.

Kazuma nodded "She told me once but she said that she kept it long because everyone thinks it's pretty."

"Wrong." Kazuma sat up and looked at Natsuki "She only kept it because one person thought it was pretty, the same person who thinks she looked cute in a sun dress, or finds it funny when she beats him to a pulp with a smile on her face. It's the same person who got her interested in Oz."

Kazuma froze according to Rin she only joined OZ because he had.

"Kazuma, you and Rin can be so shy at times" Kenji chuckled "Though I'm one to talk." Kenji wrapped his arm around Natsuki and smiled at her. Kazuma blinked a few times still processing all the information.

"So what do you think about Rin's new look?" Natsuki asked nonchalantly.

Kazuma answered without thinking "I like it a lot, it suits her more. I mean she was cute the way she was but now she just looks more comfortable and confident. I even find her to be more attractive like this." Kazuma quickly looked away not believing he had let that slip.

"You should tell her that and not me." Natsuki stood up and looked at Kenji "Come on Kenji, I think Kazuma needs to finish finding out he's in love with Rin. Besides I want to walk to the grocery store, I'm feeling fried watermelon today."

They left but Kazuma didn't noticed still thinking about what Natsuki said, he loved Rin. CoveRing his face Kazume knew it was true, ever since LoveMachine he had always had a soft spot for her. It explained why he hated the fact that Rin might have a boyfriend, or that she was hanging out with Keita. The poor boy didn't deserve half of what Kazuma thought about him, yet he was closer to Rin than Kazuma and that irked him.

Pulling out his phone Kazuma dialed Rin's number it rang before going to voice mail. "Yo this is Rin's number I'm currently not here so leave a message I'll get back to ya." Even though it was only a recording Kazuma laughed. It was so like Rin, about to leave a message Kazuma heard a call waiting beep on his phone.

Pulling it away he saw it was Rin's house. "Hello?"

"Kazuma, you need to talk to Rin." Rin's mother cried over the phone obviously terrified about something. "I don't know what's going on but she hasn't come out of her room in almost a month. To top it off just a few minutes ago she began scream and pitching a fit."

"DAMN IT!" suddenly could be heard in the background.

"No matter what I do, I can't get her to stop." Rin's mother began sobbing almost in a panic "Her father's about ready to break down the door but were afraid she's piled stuff in front of it or worse lock herself in the bathroom. Please Kazuma your really the only one who can talk to her."

"MOTHER F*****. DAMN!"

"I'll call her don't worry." Kazuma was already moving by the time he hung up. Dialing Rin's number Kazuma got the answeRing machine again, that could only mean one thing. Flipping it open sideways Kazuma got onto the internet and logged into Oz. King Kazuma appeared and began looking for Knave of Ninja's….wait. Kazuma hit his head again throwing his shoes on, he should have known Knave of Ninja's was hacked, they didn't fight anything like Rin.

SuckerPunch fought more like Rin…..Kazuma let off a curse as he tore down the street. He really was an idiot.

SuckerPunch punched the tree with all of her force, she couldn't believe this. That bitch had found a way to redirect them at the last moment. They had to redo almost an hour's worth of tracing now thanks to that whore. SuckerPunch kicked the tree finally toppling it over.

"You know the tree didn't do anything to you." SuckerPunch whirled around to find King Kazuma standing before her.

"What the f*** do you want?" SuckerPunch growled she did not want to deal with King Kazuma right now at all.

King Kazuma walked toward SuckerPunch "That's a very unlady like thing to say Rin. You're scaRing your mother."

SuckerPunch stepped back into a defensive stance "What are you talking about?" He hadn't figured it out had he?

"Rin, I'm sorry" King Kazuma bowed his head "I've been such an idiot. I let jealousy tinge my thinking and I pushed you way."

SuckerPunch watched King Kazuma wearily but said nothing. Where was he going with this, was this a trick did someone hack him?

"Rin say something." King Kazuma pleaded.

SuckerPunch gritted her teeth, what did he want her to say that it was all ok and everything would be fine. Without warning SuckerPunch lunched herself at King Kazuma giving him only enough time to block it. "You idiot! How do I know it's really you? How do I know she hasn't hacked your account!"

Kazuma slid around the corner and saw Rin's house up ahead.

"Because I'm coming to your house right now" King Kazuma answered before getting a combo in that sent SuckerPunch across the glen.

Rin threw her computer on her bed and dove out the window. Scaling the trellis she prayed she had enough time. Dropping the rest of the way, Rin landed and took a second to get her balance."RIN!" Rin turned to find Kazuma standing in her back yard.

"Leave me alone!" Rin yelled and ran at Kazuma. Kazuma stood his ground and Rin blanched she couldn't get around him without hurting him.

"Rin stop I'm serious I'm sorry, I final realize it all. I was jealous of the fact that someone else might have won your heart."

"You idiot!" Rin cried the tears blurRing her vision throwing her off as she punched at Kazuma. Kazuma easily deflected but Rin kept hitting at him. "No one else could claim what you already held!"

"I sorry" Kazuma whispered.

Still upset Rin screamed "Why did it have to turn out like this. It was supposed to be a normal teenage love, you and me would eventually realize our feelings for each other and then be together forever. Then that bitch had to come and ruin it all. Now she has you and I can't prove it's her because she found out I was tracking her." Rin was slowly giving into the tears and her punches came lighter and lighter.

Suddenly she was wrapped with two arms and forced into a chest. "She could never claim me when I was already taken by you." Rin gasped and froze. "I'm so sorry Rin. I'm such idiot and just now realized it, but Rin I love you too."

Rin slowly looked up into Kazuma's eyes, she could read the sincerity in them. "Kazuma" Rin whispered. Without another word Kazuma kissed Rin.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about that some how a page went missing when I uploaded but now here is the final masterpiece.

* * *

><p>They stood in each other's arms not saying anything. Finally Rin whispered "I'm sorry I hit you."<p>

"I deserved it" Kazuma chuckled back then sighed "Now how about you tell me everything I failed to notice."

Rin nodded and slowly stepped out of Kazuma's embrace, she was about to walk to the trellis when he grabbed her hand. "Let's also show your mom that you're alright." Rin bit her lip but nodded again. Kazuma pulled Rin close to him and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. Together they walked through the front door of Rin's house.

Rin's mother was waiting there, and seeing Rin she would have collapsed had her father not come out then. "I'm sorry" Rin whispered and tried to disappear into Kazuma.

"It's ok" her mother whispered and held open her arms. Rin ran into them, after a group hug Rin pulled back. "I have to finish explaining everything to Kazuma first then I'll explain everything to you guys at dinner tonight. Promise."

"Alright" her dad whispered then roughed her hair "Doesn't look too bad."

Rin smiled then grabbed Kazuma's hand and led him up to her room. Knocking she called "Keita let me in." There was a slight stumbling then the door opened to reveal Keita.

"So you finally told him, good to know. Now let's get to the real good news" moving back to the computer Keita began typing. "I've almost got the hack established to where we can see all of the account activities who controlled them and such. The only drawback is she's on right now so it's a battle of wills. And if I do say I wish right now I was caressing those tantalizing d racks in their yellow sunshine bra rather than this keyboard."

Rin hit Keita over the head, while Kazuma tried to stifle a laugh. "You were right I do like him" Kazuma chuckled.

"You keep at it, I'm going to show Kazuma what we've found." Rin sat on her bed and pulled her laptop over. Closing out of OZ, the next page to appear was the blog site handing it to Kazuma Rin let him read.

She watched his face go from slightly interested to astonished to disgusted. "There are actually these types of people in this world?" Kazuma spat and took Rin's hand.

"Yeah most are less extreme but in the end, you're their idol and I'm just a road block in their dream to be with you." Rin shrugged.

Kazuma pulled Rin into a hug, "You are not a road block, at least not to me. You're my partner in crime." Kazuma kissed Rin's head. Rin shoved him slightly blushing, before settling to watch her screen though she didn't remove Kazuma's arm from her around her. After reading the one about how the president would take her rightful place, Kazuma clicked out of the site. "Well then we will know who this president is tomorrow then won't we?"

Kazuma closed the computer and laid it to the side. "Actually we can know right now" Kieta clicked a few buttons and suddenly an account appeared. It was Azuri's no doubt about it and the links were undeniably the one to the blog site and Rin's old account. "It's still uncertain because this could be a bogus account if you want solid proof I would wait until tomorrow." Keita sat back with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"True we will wait for that, but get this all packaged up and sent to OZ at the very least they will be able to follow it further than we have." Rin nodded, a part of her glad that it was almost over.

"Will do boss. So does this mean I get my payment and you'll follow through with our deal?" Keita typed a few things on the keyboard smiling excitedly.

"Yes you will get your payment and I won't complain." Rin put Keita into a head lock and began to rub his hair.

"What payment" Kazuma asked eyeing the two skeptically though he seemed to glare more at Keita.

Keita laughed "You know me to well Kazuma but I will tell you she is nowhere near my type."

"That's not what you were saying when we first met" Rin smirked seeing Keita's face drop and Kazuma glared harder at him.

"Hey now are you trying to get your boyfriend to beat me?" Rin smirked and winked over her shoulder, maybe Azuri wasn't that bad after all.

At school the next day Rin sat in her seat by Keita. To everyone else it appeared that nothing had changed, except for a distinct coldness coming from Kazuma toward Azuri. The day progressed and as it did Azuri's nerves began to show more and more. Rin smirked, servers her right for what she had done.

Finally the day came to an end and Azuri asked Kazuma to speak with her in the corner. Once they were positioned with Azuri's back to Keita and Rin, Keita pulled out his video camera and focused it on Azuri.

Slowly he and Rin walked over to the two. "And I wanted to tell you that I love you Kazuma….a lot." Azuri whispered.

Kazuma sighed "I'm sorry Azuri if I've led you on, but I'm in love with someone else."

Azuri took a step back, and Rin gladly walked over to Kazuma. Looking Azuri in the face, Rin felt the satisfaction of watching Azuri's world crashing down around her. "What after everything she's done to you , you love her?"

Kazuma put his arm around Rin "Yes."

"She's been hindeRing you haven't you noticed how much better you fight when you're by yourself or being helped by a guy. You've improved drastically! I've checked the charts that's all because I got rid of this rat for you. This…GIRL! Girls are not supposed to fight, we're not built for it, yet there she is forcing you to cover for her weaknesses. Then she completely disrespects you at every turn, even duRing the middle of battle." Azuri started to angrily spit out her words towards the end of the rant.

"You do realize that there are plenty of other girls that fight on OZ right?" Kazuma asked dead faced "Really you can't believe what an avatar looks like or the user name is."

Azuri fumed as her face started to turn red from embarrassment. Desperately she tried again "You can't say that I didn't help you getting rid of that stupid chipmunk."

"No you actually did help him by getting rid of that rodent" Rin looked at Azuri not letting any real emotion show on her face. Continuing Rin smiled saddily "You even helped me so thank you for that."

Azuri's eyes got huge and her mouth opened in shock. Rin continued and felt Kazuma tighten his arm round her waist "By pushing the old me out of Kazuma's life, you made me realize how much I was lying to myself. It gave me a chance to approach Kazuma as the real me and not the one that everyone loved. I even made a new OZ account and fight like I've always wanted to."

"A new account?" Azuri whispered then looked at Kazuma as a scary possibility entered her head.

"I only fight with one person and that's Rin" Kazuma nodded confirming Azuri's possibility. Azuri fell to her knees eyes only seeing her hard work disintegrating. Kazuma sighed and knelt down "Look I'm not a possession for you to pass on or someone so obsessed with OZ to lose touch with reality. I'm sorry to tell you this but ever since the beginning there no way your plan would work."

Standing back up Kazuma held his hand out to Rin. Taking it Rin forgot about Azuri and her revenge all she saw was Kazuma smiling fondly at her. Together they walked toward the door of the classroom.

"If it makes you feel better I think you brains are drop dead sexy." Keita put a hand on Azuri's shoulder.

"Get off me nerd!" Azuri yelled slapping his hand away. Turning to glare at him she realized what Keita was holding.

"Yep total bitch. Glad I didn't swear to love only you and your Hello Kitty undergarments while I was chasing you down." Keita switched off the camera and followed Rin and Kazuma. Leaving Azuri alone to process what had happened.

Rin smiled as Kazuma paid for their ice cream, everything felt right. Kazuma was hers and she had an awesome side kick.

"I'm not your side kick" Kieta muttered knowing what Rin was thinking. Rin smiled and grabbed Kazuma's hand taking off down the street. So it wasn't the typical teenage romance that she wanted but that's ok because as she found out she wasn't a typical teenager.

* * *

><p>Tehe well that's it I hope everyone enjoyed and spreads the word about this fanfic. I'm still working on other stories and updating the ones i have up but just got to take it one day at a time. Thanks for everything and Ill hopefully see you in another story.<p> 


End file.
